Superman: Hulk Unleashed
by ihavegotnewsocks
Summary: Brainiac is at it again, and this time he finds help. This story is intended as a skeleton of sorts, an outline for how I believe an animated movie should go and it's not meant to be a stand alone piece. I added some dialog to make it more interesting and readable.


Superman vs. Hulk:

The story starts with Brainiac near defeat at the hands of Superman, but as has happened many times before pieces of his consciousness will remain. As Superman delivers what he thinks is the fatal blow to Brainiac he would connect himself to the Daily Planet's computer archive and then laugh and tell Superman "you've already lost," as images of Bruce Banner and the words "limitless potential" pass across the computer screen. Before Superman can fully defeat him Brainiac's body dissolves in front of his eyes.

The next scene shows Brainiac, who's assumed the form of a human, having found Bruce Banner working under a false name at a lab in Chicago. The scene shows Brainiac's internal calculations- in order for Banner's unlimited potential to be released Bruce's moral center must be blocked. Brainiac approaches Banner as a reporter, knocking on his office door. Bruce invites him in and Brainiac enters and says, "I'm a reporter with the Daily Planet, I've been trying to track you down. I'm trying to get info on Betty Ross and I believe you can help me." "What are you talking about? What makes you think I know Betty Ross?" Bruce asks. "I'm good at what I do and, well, it appears that Superman has gone mad and he's killed people, including Betty." "This is impossible, Superman is a good man he would never do that," Bruce responds. Brainiac grabs a tablet from his attache case and shows Bruce "film" of Superman killing Betty. Bruce's eyes begin to quiver, like he wants to cry. He shuts his eyes and says, "this can't be." Brainiac tells him, "We don't know what happened, perhaps he was exposed to red kryptonite or maybe this planet has finally affected his alien physiology, but I have all the records right here, look for yourself." At this point Bruce can't even gather the strength to look at his evidence. There is no voluntary withholding of Bruce's beast, the last image you see is a very angry Hulk busting through the building and screaming "Betty!"

The scene shifts back to the Daily Planet where Clark has posted himself, searching the archives trying to locate where Brainiac has hidden himself. Lois approaches Clark and tells him news of "another Doomsday." She tells Clark, "there's a beast rampaging through town after town, destroying everything in its path." Clark responds, "other superheroes will have to handle it because it's paramount that I locate the biggest danger here, Brainiac."

The next scene shows a path of destruction, at the end of which is a half fallen "Welcome to Metropolis" sign. Much like with the first Doomsday attack you see TV news glimpses of Iron Man and Wonder Woman getting their clocks cleaned trying to stop the beast. Then, Clark's deeply intent work is interrupted as he feels his building shake. He looks outside and sees the horrific scene. Within seconds, as Hulk is about to smash the ground next to a mother and child, Superman intervenes and sends Hulk flying into a building.

Superman's first line of attack is to try and keep civilians safe, he attempts firing his heat vision at Hulk. He continues to fire but this only enrages Hulk further, Hulk responds by throwing cars at Superman. Superman realizes he cannot fight from a distance because this risks too many people. Superman surmises he'll have to grab a hold of Hulk and fly him to a less populated area. He flies straight into Hulk's gut and grabs him and pushes him as fast as he can. During this Hulk uses his signature "Hulk smash" move, disabling Superman's flight attempt. They both fall to the ground.

Superman rolls many times and eventually lands face down on the ground as Hulk lands on his back. Superman gets half way up, on his hands and knees, and then tries to reason with Hulk, asking him, "What are you doing? I know you're a good man Bruce, why are you hurting so many people?" Hulk pounds both fists down, thrusting his body towards Superman. Hulk yells back, "YOU KILLED BETTY!" Still dazed from Hulk's last attack Superman isn't quite fast enough to respond to Hulk and Hulk pounds him into the sewers. From above the sewers people in the distance see sewer lids popping up, and the ground shaking. The next scene shows Superman breaking through the ground, clearly being hit from underneath, into the nearest building. Hulk then busts through from under the street.

Lois sees what's going on, she is fearful for Clark. She calls Bruce Wayne and tells him "I haven't been this scared since Doomsday attacked him." Bruce tells her to wait there. The next scene you see Batman flying in his batwing (this is a multi seat version, not the single seat batwing). He meets Lois at the planet and connects his batwing computer to the Daily Planet's network. His system is able to intercept part of Brainiac's signal, as well as Brainiac's planned destination. Batman tells Lois, "My system is telling me that the last thing Brainiac was looking at was a classified study about Dr. Bruce Banner. Read here: 'Dr. Betty Ross surmises that Dr. Banner has nearly limitless potential when he changes form,' this must be why Brainiac left. That beast must be Dr. Banner." Lois responds, "wait, go back a page, right there." They view an archived picture of Banner hugging Betty Ross. Batman looks at Lois and says, "we have to go!"

Flipping the scene back to Superman and Hulk, Superman has Hulk in a full nelson, flying him straight into space. As they reach the upper atmosphere Hulk's intense arm squeeze from behind starts to break Superman's back. Superman has no choice but to release him, but this isn't enough for Hulk. The entire time they're falling Hulk continues pounding Superman with one fist and holding him with his other hand. About half way to the ground Superman kicks Hulk sending him flying into a building.

At this point Superman flies up and into the atmosphere to gain strength from the sun. Superman has his second wind, he flies towards the ground to fight Hulk. At about 50 feet in the air, just as Superman is about to try and fly with Hulk again, all time stops. Nothing is moving and Superman has stopped his descent and is now floating. On the ground Superman sees another figure. He recognizes it right away, it's Dr. Fate. Dr. Fate points to the sky and a window to another dimension opens. Inside is the vision of a planet almost exactly like earth. Suddenly the planet grows closer as the focus is shifted down to what looks like Metropolis. Dr. Fate speaks, "all choices have consequences, we must decide our fate." There is a loud crash, Superman sees what looks like himself in the image in front of him, but the red and yellow of the outfit are reversed. Superman's apparent doppelgänger kicks a massive orange Hulk into a nearby building. An overwhelming sense of deja vu overcomes Superman. "This just happened, am I seeing myself? Is this another dimension?" Superman asks Dr. Fate. "Not exactly," Dr. Fate responds, "you're seeing one of many possibilities, from one of many universes, but it's imperative to everyone you care about that you see the outcome."

Having gained strength front the sun, the yellow clad doppelgänger pursues the orange beast. He grabs a hold of his arm and flies at enormous speed. This time he flies much faster, so fast that his opponent cannot react. Superman tells Dr. Fate, "This was what I was about to do, is this a warning?" Dr. Fate does not respond, only pointing towards the hole in the universe providing the images Superman was seeing. The doppelgänger's flight continues, and stars seem to fly by as the speed of light nears. Suddenly everything is slowed as the two battlers approach the massive sun. Superman tells Dr. Fate, "I was seriously considering this, this must be a warning."

Superman views the orange Hulk who is thrown into the sun. "My God, I really did it" Superman mumbles. He looks back to Dr. Fate, who again points at the hole in the universe. The image becomes extremely bright, as if entering the sun itself. Pure intense fire is all that can be seen and then Superman sees a blurry orange image in the core of the sun. "He's still alive in there, how is that possible?" Superman asks. The image closes in on the Orange hulk, so close that in fact things are magnified. The sounds of Hulk's roars overwhelms the image. "Anger feeds on anger, and on the fire," Dr. Fate tells Superman from below. Superman sees Hulk's cellular structure. The bonds that hold the Hulk's cells grow stronger, and the cells multiply. The image zooms out, and a fiery orange hulk roars ever louder. Hulk squirms and thrashes like some angry monstrous baby in a giant womb, but to no avail. Then hulk, in his intense rage, thunderclaps his hands. The blast is so intense, even the fire of the sun retreats. "Oh my God!" Superman exclaims. Hulk does it again, roaring ever louder, and the fire retreats even more. Clap after clap, incrementally growing more intense. Finally the image of the sun shrinks and returns to a great distance. The sun is ball in front of Kal-El. A great explosion thrusts forth as the sun goes supernova. The image changes to earth again. A young boy on a swing stares up in the sky, and the last thing he sees is a bright flash of light from the sun. Then a wave of energy crashes through the planet and it is vaporized before Superman's eyes. The hole in the universe collapses and a clear blue sky replaces the image. Dr. Fate repeats himself, "all choices have consequences, we must decide our fate." As Superman is about to respond time returns to normal and there is a loud crash. Superman looks down and sees the green beast fly into the building he just kicked him into.

Superman thinks to himself, "I must find another strategy." This time Superman uses his super speed and whales him, much too fast for Hulk to respond. He hits Hulk from behind, and with super speed flies to the front of the flying Hulk and hits him again.  
The battle is turning and Superman is running circles around Hulk, but the entire time this is only enraging Hulk even more. Where normally Bruce's moral center would be a stopping point, there is none of that left because of his anger for Betty's death. As Superman is running at super speed assaulting Hulk, Hulk simply stands there taking the beating and getting angrier and angrier. Then finally Hulk smashes both hands at full strength, perfectly hitting the super fast opponent on both sides of his head. Superman is dazed and looses his footing, Hulk then smashes him into the concrete. The super enraged Hulk smashes Superman repeatedly into the ground, constantly repeating "you killed Betty!"

The next scene shows Batman and Lois landing within visual range of Brainiac's ship. Batman, who has prepared for as many contingencies as possible, has one plan to temporarily disable Brainiac. Batman has a flashback of an encounter with the Martian Manhunter. Manhunter provides him a device telling him, "if you ever run into Brainiac this will send a signal that temporarily disables his memory core. You'll have about 20 minutes until he adapts."

The scene shifts back to Lois. Batman tells Lois to wait inside the Batwing while he attempts to find Betty Ross's location. Lois refuses, being her normal independent self, and insists that she go in with him. Together they enter Brainiac's disabled ship. As Batman attempts to connect to Brainiac Lois doesn't just find info on Betty Ross, she actually finds Betty herself. It becomes apparent that Martian Manhunter's 20 minute estimate is wrong as Brainiac starts to wake up early. The semi-operational Brainiac can barely move so Batman and Lois are able to escape with Betty.

Next is a montage of scenes showing a back and forth with Superman and Hulk. Superman hitting Hulk, and Hulk hitting back. Neither seems to have the upper hand. Some scenes show Hulk flying into a building and other's show Superman getting beat down. The scene finally shifts to real time and Hulk grabs Superman by his neck. You see Hulk's muscles pulsating with anger as Superman is choked by Hulk. Superman's face starts to lose color, and Superman reaches his hand out to Hulk's face and tries to push it out, but this has little effect. Hulk's rage has taken him to a level he normally never reaches and even Superman's best efforts cannot pry him away.

It is at this dire moment that you see the batwing land nearby. Lois exits and screams "CLARK!" Then Batman pulls Betty Ross by her hand to Hulk and Superman. Batman swings Betty towards them and tells her, "Stop this insanity." Betty approaches Hulk and Superman, "Bruce, it's me- please stop," She pleads. Hulk's head slowly lifts, and his hands slightly loosen, just enough for Superman to back off. Superman crawls and wiggles his way away at which point Lois runs to him. Hulk looks down at his hands, you can tell he is ashamed of his actions. He looks at Betty and says, "you're alive, what did Hulk do?!" At this point he shrinks down to normal and falls to the ground shivering, and Betty holds him.

The scene shifts to Brainiac. Having been awakened and realizing Betty isn't in his custody he flies back to Metropolis. He approaches at the end of the battle and then lands and exits his ship- with a floating chamber following behind. "Kryptonian, now that you're weakened it's time to put your pathetic planet to rest." Brainiac tells them as the floating chamber opens. Out of the chamber Doomsday falls to the ground (this isn't the weakened Doomsday that we've come to know in the more recent comics but a Doomsday more in tune with his original appearance, the Superman killing machine). By this point Superman has regained his stature but is visibly shaken by his battle with Hulk. Banner looks at him and says, "I've got this, go after Brainiac." As Doomsday leaps towards Superman Banner instantly turns into Hulk and blocks the assault.

Although Superman is weakened, so is Brainiac, so Superman leaves to finish the job he started. To make another long dramatic battle short there are a few montage battle scenes and then the movie advances to the final scene between Superman and Brainiac. Superman is able to defeat him by unleashing his heat vision at full strength at the weakened Brainiac. As Brainiac falls the scene shifts to the battle raging between Hulk and Doomsday. Superman says to himself, "this battle could go on forever, too many people have suffered." Superman flies to the battle and teams up with Hulk, and together they smash Doomsday to and fro, finally smashing the bony beast into the ground and ending the battle with a series of deathblows.

The very end of the movie shows Superman floating above Bruce Banner in front of a pile of rubble, Superman's cape flowing in the wind. Superman tells Banner, "You need to turn yourself into the authorities, even you must see the potential danger that you bring, just look around you." Bruce looks, and in the distance you hear cries, and people are digging through fallen piles and even Bruce is dumbstruck by the extreme level of damage he caused this time. Banner responds, "This destruction is exactly why I cannot let people have access to me. I've tried it before, they poke and they prod and they always release the beast unintentionally and risk even more people, my methods are safer." Superman tells him, "Then let me help you, I have advanced technology that you haven't tried yet." Banner responds, "I'm not some science experiment, I've already told you it's too dangerous. I've got this." Superman begins to respond, "Look, I'm not going to let you hurt more people, if I have to I'll take you myself." The very last scene is a close up of Banner's intense eyes and Banner interrupts, "Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Cue music (something heavy and fast, like older Metallica), roll credits... (Images of former Superman and Hulk comics roll with the credits).


End file.
